Latoya and Markiplier Lemon
by marvelgirl14
Summary: The title says It all, This is the smutty part of my "TOGETHER" story I had to put into a different story because it was to mature for the other story. Now before you read this I would like to let you know that this is my first time writing a rated M story/part, so it won't be the best ever.
1. Chapter 1

Mark then pushed Latoya to the ground causing the walkie talkie to go flying out of her hands and outside, "Mark What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mark shushed her as he started to remove her pants, "Stop it Mark! What has gotten into you?!" She said trying to get up but Mark had his foot on her back pushing her down, "I couldn't hold it anymore, I have held it in long enough." Latoya looked at him totally confused, having no idea what he was talking about. Mark then ripped off her pants taking her by surprise, Mark then picked her up and put her down on his lap facing him. Mark looked her up and down, Latoya shivered in fear, she could feel his erection through his pants and gear. Mark started combing his fingers through her hair, admiring her, "You are so beautiful, I could look at you for hours and hours." He then gently rubbed her face, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." He whispered into her ear. Latoya was just in a mixture of what the hell is going on and is this guy crazy?! She knew what he wanted. "MARK STOP IT! YOU ARE DRUNK THIS IS THE BEER TALKING! WHAT ABOUT MARI?!" She said trying to get up off him only to be pulled back down by Mark having his arms around her waist, "Mari has been all over the place, one minute she loves me the next minute she wants me to rot in hell, I can't stand her fucking mood swings. But you, you are special, Drunk or not I have always loved you, before this apocalypse, before L.A., back when we first met I fell in love with you, but you had only seen me as a friend." "AND I STILL SEE YOU AS A FRIEND NOW LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Mark shook his head smirking, pulling out his knife out of his back pocket, "Sorry I can't do that, I am luckily that I am doing this here and not on the plane," Mark then placed the knife on the collar of her shirt, "And I thought you were my best friend, I thought you would do anything to make me happy?" Latoya swung her fists at him, having tears rolling down her face, but only for him swiftly dodge her, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! YOU SHOULDN'T LOVE ME LIKE THIS, YOU SHOULD BE LOVING MARI LIKE THIS! *literally shaking in anger, and pushes Mark off her and stands up* I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS A SAND STORM COMING, I AM GOING BY MYSELF TO THE CITY AND GET SUPPLIES! LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU GET YOUR FUCKING MIND RIGHT!" She yelled at him having half of her body already out of the tent. Latoya then felt Mark grab her foot and pull her back in and put her back on his lap again, but this time Mark put hand cuffs on her arms and around her ankles, he sighed, heart broken by her outburst, "I was hoping you wouldn't have to make it come this."

* * *

**I will make a second chapter and finish what happened that night, after I am done making the second chapter, I will get back to working on the "TOGETHER" story.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Listen to Pretty lil heart by Robin Thicke or Striped by shiny toy guns.)

Mark started putting a piece of cloth around her mouth, using it as a gag. He then lied her down gently on the ground, Mark stared down at her as he started taking all of his gear and clothes off as Latoya stared at him, wide eyed and in fear. When he was completely naked he went over to Latoya, who was squirming around and trying to crawl out, only things she had on was her bra, undershirt, and her underwear. He then picked both of her legs up and pulled her closer, all you could hear from latoya was muffled screams, and uncontrollable tears flowing down her face. Mark then took his knife and tore off her underwear to show her... Area...  
Mark looked down at Latoya wet face, he then pulled her up to where they were nose-to-nose, "Why are you crying, i am have been dying to make love with you, you mean the world to me, *runs hands down her body* i want to be the only touching you like this." He then moved the gag off her mouth, to where it was around her neck, "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW-" ? before She could finish Mark took one had and pushed her face into his, he then took one hand and ran it down her whole body until he got her area, he then inserted his middle finger into her causing her to gasp and begin moaning, Mark smirked as he deepened the kiss, he let his tongue tango with hers, he closed his eyes as he let himself enjoy this, this is what he has been dying for for years. After a little while, Mark suddenly , stopped everything he was doing, he then picked her up and placed her on his lap, having his cock against her pussy. He then pulled her close to where e was next to her ear, "I love you..." He whispered into her ear, Latoya looked at him beggingly, "Please Mark... Stop this... I love you, but you know i don't love you that way, i am still a virgin-" "I wanna be the one to take that away from you." He whispered before smirking, Latoya looked at him in fear, she was expecting him at any minute to snap out of it and stop all of this. Mark then fixed her legs to where they were around him, like a hula hoop, he then took his knife and started tearing and ripping off her undershirt, he moved her arms to where they were around his neck, he then went behind her back to unhook her bra, to reveal her breasts , Latoya moved her head to look away from him in shame, Mark then grabbed her head and forced her to look, Mark did something unexpected, he slammed into her, making Latoya scream bloody murder, "AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed a tears were streaming down her face, meanwhile Mark was in ecstasy, "Oh my god you are so tight!" He said trying to in and out of her at a certain pace. While they were doing this Mark took one hand and forced her to press her lips together with his, as their tongues tangoed he started to fondle her breasts, making her sort of gasp. When it became easier Mark started going at a slower pace, "Oh god i am going to cum soon!" He said hugging her tight with his arms around her waist, seeing that he wasn't pulling himself out of her, Latoya then panicked, "Mark, please don't, if you do this i am gonna be pregnant-" "Oh i know that, i want you to be the one to bear my children." Latoya was about to say something about this until Mark screamed and hugged around her waist really tight, practically shoving his fingernails into her back, making her cry out in pain. Mark then pulled out of her and laid her gently on the ground next to him, making her look like a used rag doll, but just by looking at her he managed to aroused and hard again. Latoya was panting to herself, that caused her to be out of breath, she couldn't believe all that Mark had done to her, especially cumming inside her, now she was gonna be pregnant, the biggest problem out of all this, how to explain this all to Mari. Taking her by surprise, Mark then picked her up again and placed her on his lap again, but this time, Mark took the key and took off the hand cuffs around her ankles, he put her where her back was on the ground and he was on top of her,"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "I didn't say i was done, i have a different experience with you than i did with Mari, just by looking at you i get hard and could start all over again." He then ran his fingers through her hair, "Now be a good girl and spread your legs."


End file.
